rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Padraig
Lord Padraig is descended from a noble family that ruled the area under edict of the old empire. He is quite corpulent, and fond of cherries. See below for Eagani's self-researched history of Lord Padraig. Eagani's possible history of Padraig Please note the information contained in this article has yet to be verified by an independent source. Lord Ernest Padraig (1350-current), mayor of Winterhaven, is perhaps most well known for his firm but just rule of Winterhaven, and for his love of all things amphicarpogenous. Unknown to the various adventurers and mercenaries whose time in Winterhaven is brief, however, Lord Padraig has spent many a winter in glorious combat and thrilling adventure, despite his incredible gluttony. The stories of his life are known to few; even his most trusted advisers only know parts. The Early Years (1350-1365) Lord Padraig was born Ernest Vilhelmian Padraig III, Esq., son of Fructarius and Bonnie Padraig. The son of town nobles, he had originally only had aspirations to become a professional goat milker, despite his father's clear wishes to have him take over as the town leader. His parents, as their parents before and their parents' parents before them, had always looked over the town of Winterhaven and kept the peace of these lush lands of the Nentir Vale, and Ernest was told never to leave this Vale as well, for it would always provide for him. This would not come to be, unfortunately, for the Bloodspear War would tear the Nentir Vale apart, and Padraig saw both his parents die, as well as his best friend, the goat Five Star. Legends have it that he cried for 24 hours straight, then stood up and walked away. He swore revenge wordlessly in his own mind and kept a vow of silence for 1 year after that very moment. And he would never cry again. Dangerous Adventures (1366-1380) While for much of the time in the early parts of the Bloodspear War little was known of the fate of Padraig, he would soon rise to the surface once more as he picked up sword and spear to combat the crazed Bloodspear Clan. He joined the adventuring company Blink Soldiers, where he gained a reputation for being the greatest warrior of all time. He was also know for his incredible figure. That is to say, his incredible size. You see, Padraig was never allowed to eat fruit as a child, and thus he lusted for the carnal packages of sweet sugar and vitamins. Cherries in particular were a revelation to him in his early years, and through indulgence in the fruit, he gained his current imposing shape. Legends spoke of the man who was as beast, killing his prey in a carnivorous leap attack frenzy, only to tear into the flesh of a luscious nectarine or bloody peach. At the battle for Winterhaven, however, Padraig met his match - the corrupt Lord Falstaff. Dueling at dawn, with each brandishing rapier in right hand and mango in left, the final showdown began and ended in seconds. Witnesses spoke of two figures leaping viciously into the air, clashing in flight to eclipse the sun - only to fall to the earth in a great sound of fury. Only Padraig rose, mango juice dripping from his chin. And thus, Ernest gained the title of Lord, and rose to become the new leader of Winterhaven. The victory was such a crushing blow to the Bloodspear Clan that the war would end shortly after. Much of this is detailed in the six novel cycle The Padraig Chronicles. Mayor and Counsel (1380-current) Lord Padraig continues to grow in fame and girth as the years pass, for it is said that each wise decision or sound judgment was marked by an additional inch to his generous waistline, and of those there were plenty. Also, he has now come to rely on adventurers who come to Winterhaven, hungry for just a piece of the action. But will there come a new dawn, and a call for Ernest "Big Boy" Padraig to pick up the sword and spear once more? Category:Fallcrest